


Wedding Day

by Soul4Sale



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A limerick about The Groom and his poor, unfortunate brides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadaverousDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/gifts).



> So, I was hanging around the WriteRoom chat on Deviantart, and WTFgirl helped me decide on a prompt for a limerick. The challenge was to make it safe for work, and I think I did. xD It was also supposed to be super gay, and I hope this fits. xD Anyway, here we go.

An open door could produce  
From it the cry of a goose  
When a wedding is planned  
And the groom deadpanned  
His love hung up in a noose


End file.
